


Loving Demons

by littlehuntress



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabbles, Kissing, M/M, Really Short Chapters, So Wrong It's Right, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jack's help Will sets a plan in motion to unmask Hannibal. Purposely leaving out the part where he offers himself to Hannibal on a silver platter.</p><p>After all, a kiss is never just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: excuse me while I kiss this guy.

It was a hypothetical kiss. The last resort. A trap to ensnare the snake. 

What Will never foretold was his own willingness to go through with it. He never imagined he'd bite his lips with intent, that he'd licked them and leave them wet and shiny enough to lure Hannibal. 

It had worked. 

Hannibal soon was on him, his aftershave and expensive cologne gently drifting through the air and taking over his senses. He could feel him on his tongue, on his skin. And as Hannibal grabbed him and lifted him up, pressing him against his office's wall, Will forgot exactly why he was kissing Hannibal. Why his treacherous body reacted with eagerness and his hands had wandered through Hannibal's hair, and every kiss had grown deeper. So deep he had felt them burning every spot where his lips had touched. Liquid fire rushing through him. 

He had been so set on unmasking the monster hiding underneath Hannibal, he never wondered about himself. About the consequences. 

What this would do to him.

With every kiss, touch and hiss he sealed his future. 

His own damnation.


	2. Chapter 2

If he could have drowned in silence that moment would've been it.

Jack wouldn't relent. His gaze was intense, trying to break him down after Will wouldn't give him the information he wanted. 

"Will," Jack said, a barely contained disgruntled sigh accompanied his words. "You can't lie." 

"I can't?" Will asked full of sarcasm. He wasn't sure of what he was doing or where he was going with his sudden mocking, but seeing Jack's irritated expression was amusing. 

All he knew was he couldn't breathe a word about Hannibal. To say something would be to admit his innermost desires, those he'd fought to keep hidden. Even from himself. 

It would've been to say out loud, "I've done something stupid and I don't regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

Will kissed him back with too much teeth and violence, drawing blood. Hannibal grinned and licked the blood like it was only a minor hazard of going to bed with Will, his lips tainted red.

His body responded to every kiss and touch as Hannibal's mouth traveled over every patch of naked skin he let him reach. 

Will hated him. 

He hated him for the smugness and confidence he had. So sure that Will was not going to run away, not this time because they’d already reached the finish line. And whatever it was that brought them together would always keep them that way. Bodies tangled and every part of them bound.

“I hate you,” Will snarled. Hannibal crawled over him like a predator about to eat his prey, easily falling between his parted legs. 

“I know you do, Will," Hannibal answered unbothered. 

Will bit his bottom lip when Hannibal pushed inside him, going deeper than any other had done before. Because he could, because Will had let him. Hannibal whispered something he chose to ignore, and licked up his neck.

Their bodies aligned together, mouths were hungry and Will could only let go. Concentrate on the slide of skin against him, the heat and his quivering muscles. 

“I really, really hate you,” he whispered trying to convince himself. It wouldn't be the first time he had failed to do something he meant to. 

Hannibal chuckled, pushed back in eliciting a moan Will was too slow to hide against the pillows. "But without your hate you wouldn’t be able to love me.”


End file.
